UFO Reply
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Salah satu cara seorang idola memperhatikan fans-nya adalah dengan membalas pesan yang fans kirimkan, dan hal itulah yang dilakukan kelima anggota Konoha's Academy. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**UFO Reply**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine._

**_Warning_** : AU. **_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! _**Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst. Ah, _it's a cyber fic. **Super short fic.**_

**_Author Notes: _**Apa masih ada yang mengingat Konoha's Academy? Fic ini adalah selingan fic Konoha's Academy. Kalau yang belum baca fic itu, saya beritahu kalau di sini Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Naruto adalah anggota dari _boyband _bernama Konoha's Academy.

**.**

**.**

**_Enjoy It!_**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Ah, sudah malam. Apa _niisan _semua sudah tidur? Aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku T~T

**Kiba: **Sedang bersiap memasuki alam mimpi. Kau juga harus cepat tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Aku akan mulai mengabsen. Yang tidak membalas, suaranya akan pecah saat menyanyi hari ini!

**Sasuke: **Hn.

**Neji: **Hadir.

**Naruto: **Ada!

**Gaara: **Balas.

**Kiba: **Kau menyumpahi kami? Kau cari mati ya? ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Neji-_nii_ adalah orang yang paling, paling, paling, paling, paling bodoh sedunia. Lalu siapa aku, yang menyukaimu?

**Neji: **Tentu saja kau orang yang lebih bodoh daripada aku, hahaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _** Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi aku masih belum bisa tidur. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _niisan_?

**Gaara: **Pejamkan mata dan mulai menghitung domba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Di sini hujan, bagaimana keadaan di sana? Apa _niisan _semua baik-baik saja?

**Naruto: **Di sini juga hujan. Kami baik-baik saja~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Kenapa Kiba-_niisan _bisa begitu tinggi?

**Neji: **Karena dia keturunan jerapah—mungkin.

**Kiba: **-'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Kyaaa~ _He's so handsome, right? _Dia adalah calon suamiku~

(_fan _menggunakan avatar foto Kiba semasa kecil)

**Kiba: **_Err, I don't think so._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Gaara-_nii _milikku!

**Gaara: **Aku adalah milikku sendiri.

**Naruto: **Dia sudah jelas milik Neji, kkk~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Kalau tidak ada yang membalas ini, Sasuke_-niisan _harus menikah denganku.

**Kiba: **Sasu-_nii, I saved your life._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Naruto-_niisan_, kenapa Sasuke-_niisan _tidak pernah membalas pesanku? Temanku bilang dia membalas pesannya :'(

**Naruto: **Aah, maaf karena tidak bisa mengatur suamiku dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Sasuke-_niisan, _katakan kalau kau mencintaiku.

**Sasuke: **_I'm not such an easy guy._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Bagaimana kalau kita kabur ke luar negeri bersama, Naruto-_niisan_?

**Naruto: **Kapan? Kapan? Aku akan segera bersiap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Menunggu penampilan kalian hari ini~

**Gaara: **Bersiap menampilkan yang terbaik hari ini.

**_Fan: _**Kyaa~ Gaara-_kun _membalas pesanku! Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalasnya?

**Gaara: **Bantu aku menganiaya si bungsu karena dia sudah mengacaukan kamarku, hahahaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**_Niisan _sudah banyak 'memakan' pesan-pesan Chrysanths, sekarang _niisan _pasti sudah kenyang 'kan?

**Kiba: **Yep. Perutku akan meledak sebentar lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Naruto-_niisan_, berikan Sasuke-_niisan _padaku!

**Naruto: **_Sasuke is a bit expensive_, kekekeke~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Sasuke-_niisan _milikku~

**Sasuke: **Baiklah, aku milikmu.

**Kiba: **Sasu-_nii, _Naru-_nii will scold you soon~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Aaah, aku ingin mencicipinya sedikit~

(_fan _memasang foto Kiba yang sedang menggigit sepotong pizza)

**Kiba: **Aku tidak akan membaginya~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Naruto-_niisan_, ayo habiskan malam bersamaku!

**Naruto: **_Gomenasai, _aku sudah janji dengan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Naruto-_niisan is mine~_

**Naruto: **_You are mine too~_

**Sasuke: **_Are you cheating, Dobe?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**_Niisan_, balas pesanku…

**Gaara: **Balas.

**Neji: **Sudah kubalas ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Apa masakan buatan Naruto-_kun _yang paling enak?

**Naruto: **_Egg roll_ dan _teriyaki~_

**_Fan: _**Aku ingin mencicipinya X3

**Kiba: **Tidak akan kubiarkan, kekeke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Kalau Gaara_-niisan _tidak membalas, aku akan menculik Neji-_niisan_!

**Sasuke: **Sayang sekali, Gaara sudah menculik Neji lebih dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan:_** Aku akan berguling-guling di lantai kalau _niisan _membalas pesanku.

**Gaara: **Kau bisa mulai berguling-guling sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Aku ingin datang ke konser kalian, tolong bujuk _kaasan_ agar mengijinkanku.

**Neji: **_Kaasan, _tolong percayakan anakmu padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**_Niisan, niisan, niisan~_

**Neji: **Ya, ya, ya?

**_Fan: _**Aku lapar T-T

**Neji: **Minta Naruto untuk membuatkanmu makanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Kenapa Naruto-_niisan _selalu berdiri di dekat Sasuke-_niisan_? Aku tidak suka~

**Naruto: **Ah, sepertinya ada yang cemburu di sini, hahahaha.

**Sasuke: **_Don't snatch my Naru._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Kencan, kencan, kencan! Jujur, kalian berdua berkencan 'kan?

(_fan _melampirkan foto Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang bergandengan tangan keluar dari gedung _management_)

**Naruto: **Apa aku harus menjawabnya? _Well, you never know, but we might be dating_, kekeke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Kenapa Neji-_niisan_ tidak menikahi Gaara-_niisan_ saja?

**Gaara: **Neji belum tahu cara mendekatiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**_Just for one day I want to be your kitten~ Oh baby~ _(lirik lagu HUG). Apa _niisan _akan menjagaku?

**Kiba: **_Nope. I'mma sell you_, kekeke~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Kiba-_kun_, kau harus menikah denganku. Mengerti? Kau mengerti 'kan?

**Kiba: **Aku tidak mau mengerti :p

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Naruto-_niisan, _Naruto-_niisan, where are you?_

**Naruto: **Naru _is here_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Neji-_kun_, kalau Naruto-_kun _sedang ada di sampingmu, tolong tanyakan padanya, kenapa dia bisa begitu manis dan tampan?

**Neji: **Yang ada di sebelahku saat ini adalah Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**Aku adalah milik Kiba-_niisan_! Lalu Kiba-_niisan _milik siapa?

**Naruto: **Dia milikku, kekeke~

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**_Fan: _**_Niisan_, nyanyikan aku _lullaby _agar aku bisa tidur.

**Gaara: **_Nen nen korori yo, okorori yo…_

**Neji: **_Bouya wa yoiko da, nenne shina… Bouya no omoriwa doko e itta…_

**Sasuke: **_Anoyam koete, sato e itta…_

**Kiba: **_Sato no miyagene nani morata…_

**Naruto: **_Denden taiko no sho no fue… _(_Japanese lullaby_) _Good night then, have a nice dream~ _^^

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**_Author Notes: _**Oke, oke, saya tahu ini amat-sangat-gaje-sekali, tapi saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membuatnya. Beberapa UFO _reply _di atas saya ambil dari UFO _reply_-nya TVXQ. _I miss TVXQ5, so much~ *rolling on the floor* Mind to leave me a review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**UFO Reply**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine._

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst. Ah, _it's a cyber fic. __**Super short fic.**_

.

.

_**Enjoy It!**_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

.

.

_**Fan: **_Aku bingung, siapa di antara kalian yang paling tampan.

**Neji: **Kenapa bingung? Tentu saja aku yang paling tampan.

**Kiba: ***_rolling eyes_*

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Naruto-_niisan_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

**Gaara: **Akupun ingin tahu apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan bersama Sasuke di dalam kamar sejak tadi.

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Ada yang mau menemaniku makan siang?

**Kiba: **Aku!

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_ Aku tidak bisa menonton penampilan kalian besok. Aku ada ujian T-T

**Sasuke: **Belajarlah dengan baik.

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Kalau benar Naruto-_niisan_ dan Sasuke-_niisan_ berkencan, nanti siapa yang akan menjadi anak mereka?

**Kiba: **Berhubung Naru-_nii_ pandai memasak, aku bersedia jadi anak mereka.

_**Fan: **_Ah~ Tapi nanti siapa yang jadi anak Neji-_niisan _dan Gaara-_niisan_?

**Kiba: **Tshu.

**Neji: **Kiba, kau mau mati muda?

(Tshu adalah nama anjing peliharaan Gaara.)

.

.

.

_**Fan: **__Niisan_, aku ada tepat di belakangmu!

**Kiba: **Huh? Di belakangku hanya ada kulkas.

_**Fan: **_Lihat baik-baik, aku sedang berdiri di belakangmu sekarang.

**Kiba: **Berdiri di belakangku? Apa kau Gaara-_nii_?

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_kun_, kau penghalang cinta!

(_Fan_ menyertakan foto Kiba yang duduk di antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berpandangan.)

**Kiba: ***_Sweatdrop*_

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Kenapa Gaara-_nii_ selalu bernyanyi kalau Neji-_nii_ memainkan piano?

**Neji: **Karena aku tidak bisa bermain piano kalau tidak mendengar suaranya.

**Naruto: **Ck, _such a sweet talker _:p

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Sasuke-_niisan_, kau harus makan lebih banyak! Aku tidak mau kau lebih kurus dariku.

**Naruto: **Akan kupastikan dia makan dengan teratur mulai dari sekarang ^^

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Kenapa Neji-_niisan _memasang raut seperti itu?

(_Fan_ menunjukkan foto Neji yang sedang menatap ke samping sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan melemparkan _death glare._)

**Sasuke: **Karena dia cemburu pada Kiba yang merangkul Gaara tepat di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Apa yang sering dilakukan Naruto-_niisan _bersama Sasuke-_niisan_?

**Gaara: **Meributkan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

**Neji: **Bertengkar kekanakan.

**Kiba: ***_Nod_*

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_niisan_, aku ingin menikah denganmu!

**Kiba: **Cepat bangun dari mimpimu, nak, kekeke.

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Kyaa~ Gaara-_nii _benar-benar keren! X3

**Naruto: **Hanya Gaakun saja? Bagaimana denganku?

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang tidak setuju kalau Naruto-_kun_ berkencan dengan Sasuke-_kun._

**Neji: **Dan aku akan jadi orang pertama yang mendukung mereka kalau mereka benar-benar berkencan, kekeke.

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Aku ingin tahu, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sana?

(_Fan_ menyertakan foto Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang makan berdua di kedai Ichiraku.)

**Naruto: **Tentu saja kami makan ramen~

**Sasuke: **Kau pikir kami sedang berkencan, eh?

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Naruto-_niisan_, Kiba-_kun _tidak mau membagi makanannya denganku.

**Naruto: **Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan bekal makan siangnya padamu.

**Kiba: **_NOO!_

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_niisan_, kau suka gadis yang seperti apa?

**Kiba: **Gadis yang _girly_ dan supel.

**Neji: **Hanya itu? Kau tidak boleh berbohong pada Chrysanths kita, Kiba.

**Kiba: **Err, baiklah. Aku suka gadis yang manis dan memiliki tubuh yang bagus.

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Aku tidak percaya Naruto-_kun_ kalah melawan flu. Kau harus cepat sembuh!

**Naruto: **_Ha'i!_

**Sasuke: **Aku akan menjaganya dengan lebih baik.

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Entah kenapa kadang Gaara-_niisan _terasa lebih muda daripada Kiba-_kun._

**Kiba: **Karena kadang dia lebih kekanakan daripada aku.

**Gaara: **Karena aku lebih awet muda daripada Kiba.

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Naruto-_niisan_, bantu aku membuat _sashimi_.

**Naruto: **Dengan senang hati~

**Kiba: **Kalian berdua, selamat berjuang! Kalau sudah selesai, beritahu aku ya :D

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. _Niisan_, apa kalian beristirahat dengan cukup?

**Sasuke: **Tentu. Cepatlah tidur.

.

.

.

_**Fan:**_ Kenalkan, namaku Inuzuka Kiba.

**Kiba: **Kalau kau Kiba, lalu aku siapa?

.

.

.

_**Fan: **__Kaasan _bilang kalau pacar Sasuke-_niisan _sangat manis X3

(_Fan _menampilkan foto Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Naruto _bridal style._)

**Naruto: **_Kaasan_-mu berkata seperti itu? O.O

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Ah, melihat penampilan kalian hari ini sudah bisa membuatku kenyang.

**Kiba: **Benarkah? Kalau begitu, berikan jatah makan malammu untukku~

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Aku tidak akan pergi tidur sebelum ada yang membalas pesanku!

**Sasuke: **Sudah kubalas, sekarang cepat tidur.

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang termuda di Konoha's Academy, Kiba-_kun_? Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

**Kiba: **Haahh… Kau tidak tahu betapa beratnya hidup bersama dengan empat orang ini.

**Naruto: **Kenapa kau masih bermain di sini? Cepat tidur!

**Kiba: **_See?_

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Ah, _pairing _baru; NaruGaa!

(_Fan _menunjukkan foto Naruto yang sedang memeluk Gaara dari belakang.)

**Neji: **Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka dekat-dekat.

.

.

.

_**Fan: **__Niisan, _yang benar SasuNaru atau NaruSasu?

**Neji: **SasuNaru~

**Gaara: **NaruSasu.

**Naruto: **Karena aku lebih tampan, jadi NaruSasu.

**Sasuke: **Benarkah? Kurasa kita harus membuktikan mana _pairing _yang benar.

**Kiba: ** Kau membuat kamar Sasu-_nii _dan Naru-_nii _gaduh *_sigh*_

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Karena Kiba-_kun _tidak memiliki pasangan di Konoha's Academy, bagaimana kalau kau berkencan denganku?

**Kiba: **Beritahu aku berapa umurmu, dan aku akan mempertimbangkannya.

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Aku ingin datang ke konser kalian lagi!

**Gaara: **Dan kami tidak sabar tampil di hadapanmu lagi.

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Haruskah aku menculik Naruto-_niisan _agar Sasuke-_niisan _membalas pesanku?

**Sasuke: **Kalau kau menculiknya, aku akan langsung menemuimu untuk merebut Naruto kembali.

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Gaara-_niisan _tidak cocok dipasangkan dengan Neji-_niisan_!

**Gaara: **Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau dipasangkan dengannya.

**Sasuke: **Neji langsung meringkuk di pojok ruangan begitu membaca jawabanmu, Gaara.

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Siapa _mood-maker_ Konoha's Academy?

**Gaara: **Naruto.

**Kiba: **Naru-_nii._

_**Fan: **_Kalau _mood-breaker_?

**Sasuke: **Neji.

**Naruto: **Neji.

**Gaara: **Haruskah kau bertanya? Tentu saja jawabannya Neji.

**Kiba: **Tidak salah lagi, itu Neji-_nii._

**Neji: **Huh? O.O

.

.

.

_**Fan: **_Aku ingin bertemu langsung dengan kalian, sekaliii saja.

**Sasuke: **Cepat tidur, kami akan menemuimu langsung di dalam mimpi.

.

.

**END**

.

.

_**Author Notes: **__I made the other one. _Kalau ada ide lagi, mungkin saya akan membuat lanjutannya. Oh ya, _saengil chukkae _buat Yoochun yang ulang tahun tanggal empat kemarin~ :D Sebentar lagi kayaknya panggilan '_oppa_'-nya bakal ganti jadi '_ahjusshi_' deh, hahaha ^^v

.

.

_**Review Reply:**_

.

.

**Kirara: **_Yeah, we miss them so much…_ .

**Meg chan: **Hee? Entahlah, sampai detik ini saya belum dapat ide tentang hal itu. _Gomen~_


	3. Chapter 3

**UFO Reply**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine._

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst. Ah, _it's a cyber fic._

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy It!**_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

_**Fan**__**: **_Pagi yang cerah! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?

**Naruto****: **Kami sedang sarapan bersama. Mau ikut bergabung? ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan**__**: **_Naruto-_niisan_, Sasuke-_niisan_ dan Gaara-_niisan _memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda. Apa Neji-_niisan _dan Kiba-_kun_ tidak mau membedakan warna rambut kalian?

**Gaara:**Ide yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita cat rambut Neji dengan warna ungu dan rambut Kiba dengan warna hijau?

**Neji: **UNGU? _NO WAY!_

**Kiba: **_WTH!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan**__**: **_Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa Kiba-_kun_ terus berdekatan dengan Naruto-_niisan_.

**Kiba: **Jangan bicara macam-macam, aku tidak mau mati muda karena dibantai Sasu-_nii_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan**__**: **_ Di konser selanjutnya Neji-_niisan _dan Gaara-_niisan _harus melakukan _fanservice _lebih banyak!

**Gaara****: **Aku tidak mau.

**Kiba: **Neji-_nii _kembali meringkuk di pojok ruangan :D *_evil laugh_*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan**__**: **_Apa tidak apa-apa kalian berdekatan seperti ini?

(_Fan _melampirkan foto Naruto yang sedang menyuapi Kiba.)

**Neji****: **Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Wajar 'kan seorang _kaasan _menyuapi anaknya? XD

**Sasuke**_**: **_Sejak kapan _leader _kita seorang wanita?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan**__**: **_Semua Chrysanths mencintai kalian, lalu siapa yang paling kalian cintai?

**Kiba: **Chrysanths~

**Gaara****: **Yang paling kami cintai? Kalian, tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan**__**: **__Niisan_, bisakah kalian berhenti melakukannya?

(_Fan _menunjukkan beberapa foto Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Naruto dari belakang.)

**Naruto****: **Kau keberatan? Aku tidak :p

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan**__**: **_Kiba-_kun_, kau harus berusaha merebut Naruto-_niisan _dari Sasuke-_niisan_!

**Neji****: **Tidak akan kubiarkan, kkk~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aaah, kenapa potongan pertamanya diberikan kepada Sasuke-_niisan_?

(_Fan _menyertakan foto Naruto yang menyuapi Sasuke dengan potongan kue pertama saat ulang tahunnya.)

**Sasuke****: **Bukankah seorang istri harus mendahulukan suaminya?

**Naruto: **ISTRI? Aku ini laki-laki!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalau Neji-_kun_ dan Gaara-_kun_ tenggelam, siapa yang akan lebih dulu diselamatkan Naruto-_niisan_?

**Naruto****: **Tidak akan ada yang aku selamatkan.

_**Fans: **_Eeeh? Kenapa?

**Gaara: **Karena sebelum Naruto menyelamatkan orang lain, dia akan jadi orang pertama yang tenggelam.

**Kiba: **Nari-_nii _tidak bisa berenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Niisan_, apa kalian masih bangun? Sedang apa tengah malam begini? Aku tidak bisa tidur.

**Kiba: **Aku sedang menikmati _cake _tiramisu yang kutemukan di dalam kulkas. Kau mau?

.

(Esoknya.)

.

**Gaara: **Ah, jadi kau yang 'melenyapkan' _cake_-ku, eh? *_evil smirk_*

**Neji: **Ada yang mau melihat pertandingan gulat gratis? Hahahaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_kun_, siapa _member _yang paling kau sayangi?

**Kiba: **Semuanya~ ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Neji-_niisan_, ayo kita berkencan!

**Neji****: **Aku sudah ada janji dengan Gaara ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sasuke-_niisan_, kenapa Naruto-_niisan _jarang sekali membalas UFO?

**Sasuke****: **Dia sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, semoga kau bisa memaklumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Niisan,_menurutmu siapa yang harus aku culik dari Konoha's Academy? Kenapa?

**Gaara****: **Kiba. Karena dia selalu 'melenyapkan' camilanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalian berlima semakin jarang tampil bersama, aku sedih :'(

**Naruto: **Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga kebersamaan Konoha's Academy *_bow_*

**Kiba: **Begitu jadwal individu selesai, kami pasti bersama lagi. Jangan khawatir, _ne_? ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Gaara-_kun_, apa yang kau sukai dari Naruto-_kun_?

**Neji****: **Gaara tidak menyukai Naruto, dia hanya menyukaiku!

**Gaara****: **Benarkah? Sejujurnya aku lebih menyukai Naruto dibandingkan denganmu.

**Kiba: **Err, Gaara-_nii_, kau membuat Neji-_nii _beringsut ke pojok ruangan. Lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**____Oh my, you're so breath-taking!_

(_Fan_ menampilkan foto Gaara berjalan di tepi pantai dengan latar _sunset_.)

**Gaara****: **_Really?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sasuke-_niisan_, _you love him, don't you?_

(_Fan _melampirkan foto Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto dari _backstage._)

**Sasuke****: **_Should I tell you?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_kun_, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?

**Kiba: **Makan. Bisakah kau kirimkan makanan ke apartemen kami?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Gaara-_kun_, kau harus lebih sering memeluk _couple_-mu.

**Naruto****: **_I won't let him to, kkk~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Salju turun lebat sekali. Aku kedinginan ,

**Neji****: **_Let's cuddle together!_

**Kiba: **Gaara-_nii, _Neji-_nii is cheating on you~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sasuke-_niisan_, bisakah kau menemaniku bermain? _Pwetty pwese?_ *_puppy eyes_*

**Sasuke: **Baiklah. Kau mau bermain apa?

_**Fan: **_Naruto-_niisan_, Sasuke-_niisan _bersedia menemaniku bermain~

**Naruto: **Benarkah? *_pout_*

**Gaara: **Sasuke, sepertinya ada yang cemburu padamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Oh~ _That's so sweet~_

(_Fan_ menyertakan foto Gaara yang sedang menyeka keringat Neji di atas panggung.)

**Neji****: **_He's the sweetest boyfriend ever, don't you think?_

**Naruto: **Gaara _is blushing madly_, hahaha~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Who's the best?_

**Naruto****: **Konoha's Academy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Melihat kalian berlima tertawa dan menangis bersama membuatku makin mencintai kalian. Konoha's Academy, _fighting!_

**Kiba: **Chrysanths, _fighting!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kapan _single _kalian akan dirilis? Kenapa lama sekali?

**Gaara****: **Sudah tidak sabar?

**Sasuke: **Maafkan kami, tapi kau masih harus menunggu selama tiga hari ke depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Niisan, _aku butuh teman bicara.

**Kiba****: **Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Kalau berhubungan dengan percintaan, sebaiknya kau bicara dengan Neji-_nii_. Dia yang paling berpengalaman dalam hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Antrian _fansigning _hari ini panjang sekali! Kakiku sakit

**Sasuke****: **Cepatlah duduk dan luruskan kakimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kudengar kalian selalu pulang dini hari akhir-akhir ini, apa kalian baik-baik saja?

**Gaara: **Seharusnya kami yang mengkhawatirkan Chrysanths dan bukan sebaliknya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Penampilan kalian semalam sangat keren! Selamat untuk penghargaan yang kalian dapat~

**Sasuke: **Kami tidak akan berhasil tanpa dukungan kalian. Terima kasih banyak, Chrysanths.

**Kiba: **Terima kasih karena sudah membuat kami memenangkannya~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**____Gotcha! You're busted, hahaha~_

(_Fan _menyertakan foto Gaara dan Neji yang sedang duduk berhadapan di dalam _coffee shop._)

**Gaara: **Lain kali ingatkan aku untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti kami.

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Seberapa besar kalian mencintai Chrysanths?

**Naruto: **Kami akan memberikan cinta yang lebih besar dari cinta yang kalian berikan

**Neji: **Sebesar dan sebanyak yang kalian mau, tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sasuke-_niisan_, kuharap kau segera melamar Naruto-_niisan_.

**Sasuke: **Aku memang berencana melakukannya, tenang saja.

**Kiba: **:D

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_kun, _mana yang lebih kau sukai?

(_Fan_ menunjukkan foto Kiba yang tengah menggandeng tangan Gaara dan foto Kiba yang sedang merangkul Naruto.)

**Kiba: **Pilihan yang sulit karena aku menyukai keduanya~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Crossover!_

(_Fan _menunjukkan foto Naruto yang sedang merangkul Sasori.)

**Naruto: **Yep! Apa kau menyukainya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Siapa yang paling pandai bermain piano di antara kalian berlima?

**Gaara: **Naruto dan Neji. Mereka berdua jenius dalam hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Bagian tubuh mana yang paling kalian sukai?

**Naruto: **Gaara sangat membanggakan kulitnya.

**Neji: **Sasukepaling menyukai otot perutnya.

**Gaara: **Naruto menyukai iris matanya.

**Sasuke: **Neji sangat senang dengan rambutnya.

**Kiba: **Aku? Aku menyukai semua bagian tubuhku, terutama kakiku yang panjang, haha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Gaara-_niisan _lebih terlihat seperti 'adik' Kiba-_kun_.

(_Fan_ melampirkan foto Gaara dan Kiba yang berdiri bersebelahan.)

**Naruto: **Kiba, kau seharusnya membagi tinggi badanmu beberapa senti kepada Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kudengar Naruto-_niisan _pergi minum tadi malam, apa itu benar? Ah, kalian harus berhenti melakukan itu (pergi minum).

**Sasuke: **Itu tidak benar. Naruto semalaman ada bersamaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalau aku berkata '_I love you'_, apa yang akan kalian katakan?

**Naruto: **_I love you too~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Astaga, kalian terlihat sangat jauh berbeda!

(_Fan _membandingkan foto Konoha's Academy saat debut dan saat ini.)

**Kiba: **Oh, tidak! Aku semakin tua!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Aishiteru~ I love you~ Saranghae~_

**Gaara: **_Aishiteru mo._

**Kiba: **_I love you too._

**Naruto: **_Nado saranghae~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_kun_, aku juga ingin tinggi sepertimu. Bagaimana caranya?

**Kiba: **Aku tidak tahu. Begitu sadar, aku sudah setinggi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalian mirip! Benar kalian tidak bersaudara?

(_Fan _menyertakan foto Naruto yang sedang dirangkul Yahiko.)

**Sasuke: **Mereka tidak bersaudara, tapi aku setuju denganmu. Mereka memang mirip.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Ada seseorang yang kusukai saat ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan, _niisan?_

**Neji: **Dekati dia dan ungkapkan perasaanmu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Orang tuaku selalu berkata kalau aku menggemaskan, tapi setiap kali aku melihat Naruto-_niisan_, aku selalu merasa dia jauh lebih menggemaskan.

**Naruto: **Benarkah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Oh, oh, oh! Ciuman tidak langsung! X3

(_Fan _menyertakan foto yang menunjukkan bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke minum dari botol yang sama.)

**Sasuke: **Kau menyadarinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Fansigning _tadi pasti sangat melelahkan. Apa tangan kalian baik-baik saja?

**Gaara: **Tanganku cukup kaku, tapi aku masih bisa membalas pesanmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Gaara-_niisan_, sering-seringlah memakai pakaian berwarna putih. Kau terlihat sangat keren saat mengenakannya!

**Gaara: **Baiklah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku ingin melihat Neji-_niisan _berambut pendek.

**Neji: **Kau bisa memintaku melakukan apapun kecuali yang satu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Lihat, indah sekali bukan?

(_Fan _menyertakan foto padang Chrysanthemum.)

**Sasuke: **Sangat indah. Sama seperti kalian, Chrysanths kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Niisan_, kalian harus berjanji untuk terus bersama-sama karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kalian sampai terpecah.

**Naruto: **Kami akan selalu bersama-sama. Selamanya.

**Sasuke: **Kalaupun kami terpisah, kami pasti bisa menemukan jalan untuk kembali bersama.

**Gaara: **Tidak ada yang kekal di dunia ini, dan kurasa itu juga berlaku untuk kami. Dan jika saat perpisahan itu tiba, aku ingin kalian selalu mengingat kami berlima sebagai bagian dari Konoha's Academy.

**Neji: **Sejak awal kami memulainya bersama, dan kami sudah berkomitmen untuk selalu bersama. Jika hal buruk terjadi dan memisahkan kami, kuharap kau selamanya mengingat kami berlima tanpa kecuali.

**Kiba: **Astaga, kenapa kalian berkata seolah-olah kita akan berpisah? Kita tidak akan berpisah dan sampai kapanpun kita akan terus berlima. Tidak akan kubiarkan ada satu pun dari kita pergi. Egois? Itulah aku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

_**Author Notes: **__It's quite long, isn't it? _Akhirnya saya sempat membuat lanjutan _fic_ ini *tarik napas lega* Saya tidak yakin apa masih bisa melanjutkan _fic_ ini atau tidak, jadi jangan berharap saya cepat meng-_update_ :p

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hyuuga Lta: **'Kenapa'? Karena saya _author slash_, tentu saja, hehe. Umh, maaf, saya belum berpikiran untuk membuat _fic_ ber-_pairing_ _straight_ ^^;

**Meg chan: **Doanya terkabul! :D

**Kirara:**Benarkah? :D

**Chikara Yumi: **Err, _'senpai'_? -,-' Ini sudah saya lanjutkan~ Karakternya fleksibel, saya tidak membuat adaptasi yang pasti ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**UFO Reply**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine._

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst. Ah, _it's a cyber fic._

**A/N:**_ Merry Chrystmast everyone~ _Saya sempat membuat _chap _ini disela-sela penggarapan _final essay_, hahaha. Saya tahu saya masih punya kewajiban membuat satu _fic_, tapi saya belum bisa melakukan itu sekarang. Semoga kesibukan dan kealfaan saya bisa dimengerti ^^

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy It!**_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sebentar lagi Natal, apa kalian akan merayakannya?

**Naruto: **Tentu. Sampai bertemu di gedung kebudayaan~

(Konoha's Academy akan tampil di salah satu acara perayaan Natal di tempat itu.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Hohoho~ Kalau aku jadi Santa Claus dan bisa mengabulkan berbagai macam keinginan, apa yang ingin kalian minta?

**Kiba: **Biskah kau berikan aku persediaan makanan untuk setahun penuh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa kalian berniat untuk bepergian di malam Natal?

**Neji: **Tentu! Aku akan pergi bersama Gaara.

**Kiba: **_You'll date him?_

**Neji: **Yep!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_ Salju turun lebat sekali. Jangan lupa pakai mantel tebal dan syal kemanapun kalian pergi, _niisan_.

**Gaara: **Pasti.

**Kiba: **Aku pasti mati kalau tidak memakai pakaian hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_kun_, kau sangat lucu!

(_Fan _menyertakan foto Kiba yang sedang menggunakan bando tanduk rusa.)

**Naruto: **_That's our beloved otouto!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk satu sama lain?

**Kiba: **Aku belum punya waktu kosong untuk melakukannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Gaara-_niisan_, Neji-_niisan _bilang kalian akan pergi berkencan di malam Natal. Apa itu benar?

**Gaara: **Kau percaya padanya?

**Sasuke: **Jangan percaya padanya, tapi percaya padaku—mereka _akan _melakukannya *_evil smirk_*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Siapa yang paling cocok menjadi Santa Claus di Konoha's Academy?

**Neji: **Naruto.

**Naruto: **Apa aku setua itu? Kau yakin jawabannya bukan Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Berikan itu padaku juga, aku mauu~

(_Fan _menyertakan foto Gaara yang sedang memberikan hadiah kepada Kiba.)

**Gaara: **Berikan aku alamatmu dan akan kukirimkan hadiahnya sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_kun_, diantara keempat kakakmu, siapa yang mau kau ajak menghabiskan waktu bersama di hari Natal?

**Kiba: **Naru-_nii_, tentu saja!

**Naruto: **Kau mau bersamaku hanya karena aku akan menyiapkan banyak makanan saat Natal -,-

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa kalian sudah memasang pohon Natal di apartemen kalian?

**Sasuke: **Sudah.

**Neji: **Dan kami tidak membutuhkan tangga untuk meletakkan bintang di bagian atas pohon.

**Gaara: **_Yeah. We have Kiba and his long legs._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalau kalian bisa memilih, dimana kalian mau menghabiskan waktu Natal tahun ini?

**Naruto: **Di sebuah pondok kayu yang nyaman bersama semua anggota keluarga besar Konoha's Academy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sasuke-_niisan_, hadiah apa yang kau siapkan untuk Naruto-_niisan_?

**Neji: **Dia sudah mempersiapkan rencana bulan madu, kekekeke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa yang kalian mau di hari Natal?

**Kiba: **Apa aku bisa meminta apapun? Aku ingin waktu tidurku diperpanjang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Bulan ini dingin sekali! Jaga kesehatan kalian ya, _niisan_~

**Naruto: **Jaga kesehatan kalian juga ya, Chrysants~ ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Tidak sabar untuk melihat penampilan kalian di malam tahun baru nanti!

**Sasuke: **Jangan lupa untuk memasang pengingat di ponselmu agar kau tidak lupa.

**Neji: **Mereka tidak akan lupa, Sasuke. Mereka tidak mungkin melupakan kita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kudengar Gaara-_niisan _dan Naruto-_niisan _akan pergi ke Ichiraku setelah kalian menyelesaikan jadwal di malam tahun baru nanti, apa benar? Bukankah Gaara-_niisan _akan pergi bersama Neji-_niisan_?

**Neji: **Yep, dia akan bersamaku. Siapa yang memberitahumu berita itu? Orang itu pasti salah dengar.

**Gaara: **Tapi aku memang berencana pergi bersama Naruto di tahun baru nanti, Neji.

**Neji: **Kau lebih memilih pergi bersamanya daripada bersamaku? *_pout_*

**Gaara: **...

**Kiba: **Gaara-_nii_, jangan berpikir terlalu keras, kekeke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku ingin berfoto dengan kalian juga~

(_Fan_ menampilkan foto Konoha's Academy dengan latar salju.)

**Sasuke: **Pastikan kau memakai pakaian yang tebal sebelum bergabung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Eeeeph, jangan terlalu dekat! Beri jarak sedikit!

(_Fan _menunjukkan foto Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan saling menempelkan punggung_._)

**Sasuke: **Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?

**Naruto: **:D

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_kun_, apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam tahun baru nanti?

**Kiba: **Berkumpul dengan keempat kakakku dan menghabiskan waktu sampai pagi hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Awal tahun nanti jadwal kalian kosong, 'kan?

**Naruto: **Benarkah? Aku ingin beristirahat seharian kalau begitu~

**Gaara: **Sampai sekarang aku masih heran, kenapa kalian bisa tahu jadwal kami lebih dulu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Salju di depan rumahku menumpuk setinggi lutut, itu membuatku malas keluar rumah.

**Sasuke: **Kau harus tetap keluar dari sana.

**Kiba: **Jangan lupa pakai syal tebal dan sarung tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa XD

(_Fan_ menyertakan foto Konoha's Academy yang sedang bermain lempar bola sanju.)

**Naruto: **:D

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apakah Naru-_niisan _akan bermain gitar lagi di acara malam tahun baru nanti?

**Sasuke: **Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan _fangirl _Naruto bertambah.

**Kiba: **Sasuke-_niisan_ cemburu karena saingannya untuk mendapatkan Naru-_nii _semakin banyak tiap harinya. LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Ayo semangat menjelang akhir tahun! _Ganbatte, niisan!_

**Neji: **_Ganbarimasu, _Chrysanths!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalian harus mendapat waktu istirahat yang lebih banyak tahun depan, _niisan_.

**Sasuke: **_Nope. _Kami malah akan bekerja lebih keras di tahun depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa yang kalian sesali di tahun ini?

**Gaara: **Tinggi badanku yang tidak juga bisa menyamai Kiba.

**Kiba: **XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kau sangat cocok dengan warna merah, Gaara-_kun_!

(_Fan _menunjukkan foto Gaara menggunakan kemeja berwarna merah dan topi Santa.)

**Neji: **Dia terlihat manis bukan? ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku bertanya-tanya, _pairing _mana yang akan sering muncul tahun depan.

**Naruto: **2U, tentu saja.

(2U = UchihaUzumaki atau UzumakiUchiha.)

**Neji: **Tidak, tidak. NejiGaa tentu akan lebih populer tahun depan.

**Kiba: ***_sigh_* Bisakah kalian menghargai seseorang yang tidak memiliki pasangan disini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apakah kalian akan merubah konsep kalian tahun depan?

**Sasuke: **_We'll see that later._

**Kiba: **_Just anticipate it~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Semoga kalian lebih mesra tahun depan! Hahahahaha.

(_Fan _menyertakan foto 'pasangan-pasangan' Konoha's Academy_._)

**Naruto: **Oki-doki!

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_kun_, sebaiknya kau mengurangi konsumsi kalsiummu tahun depan.

**Kiba: **Kenapa? Kau takut aku akan jadi lebih tinggi dari _leader _dan _main vocal _kami? Kekekeke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sasuke-_nii_, kau harus berjanji untuk menjaga Naru-_nii _lebih baik lagi!

**Sasuke: **Tentu.

**Gaara: **Tidak diminta pun dia pasti akan melakukannnya. Kau tenang saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Jangan membuat Chrysanths cemburu, _niisan_! Kalian pandai sekali melakukannya (membuat kami cemburu.)

**Kiba: **Akan kupastikan tidak ada satu pun dari kakak-kakakku yang berdekatan dengan anggota _girlband_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa kau sudah bertukar kado dengan anggota Akatsuki, Naru-_nii_? Apa yang Sasori-_niisan _berikan padamu?

**Naruto: **Sudah! Dia memberikanku jaket baru yang akan kupakai di acara malam tahun baru nanti ^^

**Gaara: **Bukankah jaket itu dari Yahiko-_niisan_, Naru?

**Naruto: **Bukan. Yahiko memberiku sweater rajut berwarna oranye, ingat?

**Neji: **Tunggu, bukankah itu hadiah dari Itachi-_niisan_?

**Naruto: **Itachi memberiku T-shirt, Neji, bukan sweater.

**Kiba: **Naru-_nii _membuatku iri T^T

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Naruto, kau harus membagikan kue buatanmu di tahun baru nanti.

**Naruto: **B-bagaimana caranya aku membuat sebanyak itu untuk kalian semua?

**Gaara: **Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu—

**Neji: **—dari belakang—

**Kiba: —**dengan doa. Selamat berjuang, Naru-_nii_! :p

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kau harus memelukku juga *_pout_*

(_Fan _menunjukkan foto Neji sedang memeluk Gaara.)

**Neji: **Aku tidak berniat selingkuh dari pasanganku.

**Sasuke: **Benarkah? Bukannya baru-baru ini kau kedapatan memeluk seorang anggota _girlband_, Neji?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Gaara-_niisan_, apa yang kau inginkan di bulan Januari?

**Naruto: **Ah, aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama!

**Neji: **Huh? Memang ada apa di bulan itu?

**Sasuke: **Serius, Gaara, aku tidak percaya kau mau dipasangkan dengan lelaki bodoh satu ini.

**Kiba: **"Bodoh"? LMAO

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalian pasti sedih karena tidak bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga kalian di hari Natal

**Sasuke: **Tidak. Kami berkumpul dengan keluarga kami, keluarga kecil kami. Konoha's Academy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalian terlihat bahagia. Semoga tahun depan kalian bisa jauh lebih bahagia~ ^O^

(_Fan _menyertakan foto Konoha's Academy yang sedang meniup terompet tahun baru.)

**Naruto: **Semoga kalian bisa terus berbahagia bersama kami~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalau kalian bisa membuat waktu berputar mundur, apa yang ingin kalian rubah di tahun ini?

**Gaara: **Kekalahanku di acara _dance battle _melawan Naruto dua bulan yang lalu.

**Naruto: **Kau bisa berusaha mengalahkanku tahun depan, Gaara. *_smirk_*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, Kiba-_niisan_. Kau akan bertambah tua tahun depan!

**Kiba: **Haruskah kau mengingatkanku tentang hal itu? -,-

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Semoga tahun depan Sasuke-_niisan _cepat melamar Naruto-_niisan_!

**Naruto: **_Keep dreaming, girl, keep dreaming._

_**Fan: **_Ah, Neji-_niisan _juga harus melamar Gaara-_niisan _tahun depan!

**Neji: **_I'd love to._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Berapa banyak penghargaan yang sudah kalian dapat tahun ini? Tahun depan, kami (Chrysanths) akan berusaha membuat kalian mendapatkan lebih banyak!

**Naruto: **_Ha'i! _Mari kita berusaha bersama!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalau kalian bisa menghentikan waktu, apa kalian akan melakukannya?

**Sasuke: **Tidak. Kami tidak mau terus berdiri di tempat yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku penasaran, apa yang pertama kali kalian lakukan di tahun baru nanti.

**Kiba: **Aku lebih penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke-_niisan _bersama Naruto-_niisan _setelah acara kami berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Hadiah apa yang paling kalian inginkan di tahun depan?

**Neji: **Sepertinya Kiba akan menjawab 'persediaan makanan enak selama satu tahun'.

**Sasuke: **Setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sasuke-_niisan_, kau harus menjaga calon suamimu lebih baik di tahun depan.

**Gaara: **_**"**_Calon suami"?

**Kiba: **Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kalian senang sekali membicarakan hal semacam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_kun _harus lebih gemuk tahun depan.

**Neji: **Akan kupastikan hal itu terjadi agar aku bisa menggelindingkannya keluar dari apartemen saat dia menolak melakukan kegiatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Niisan_, apa kalian akan melihat pesta kembang api juga di malam tahun baru nanti?

**Naruto: **Tentu! Kau juga harus melihatnya bersama kekasihmu nanti.

_**Fan: **_Tapi aku tidak punya kekasih...

**Neji: **Kau bisa melihatnya bersamaku.

**Sasuke: **Gaara, sepertinya kau memilih orang yang salah untuk kau kencani.

**Kiba: **_Absolutly and definitely agree._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Seperti apa kalian tahun depan? Apa tetap sama seperti tahun ini?

**Kiba: **_Nope. _Pastinya aku akan menjadi lebih tinggi lagi! :D

**Gaara: **Dan lebih tua. Jangan lupakan itu, Kiba.

**Naruto: **Kemampuan menarimu pasti akan lebih baik, Gaara, dan aku harus berhati-hati.

**Sasuke: **Kuharap Neji bisa lebih dewasa, walaupun aku tidak yakin harapanku ini akan terwujud.

**Neji: **Hei, hei, apa maksudnya itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sasuke-_niisan_, apa resolusimu untuk tahun depan?

**Sasuke: **Resolusi? Menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik, tentu saja.

**Kiba: **Aku ingin lebih terkenal!

**Gaara: **Tahun depan aku akan mengalahkan Naruto kalau kami melakukan _dance battle _lagi.

**Neji: **Kakashi-_san_, bisakah kau memberikanku jadwal individu?

**Naruto: **Resolusi tahun depan dan tahun-tahun setelahnya tetap sama untukku—menjaga Konoha's Academy agar selalu bersama dan hidup bahagia selamanya~

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

**.**

**.**

**Review Reply:**

**.**

**.**

**Kirara: **Sudah dibuat~ :D

**Meg chan:** Suka? Terima kasih~ ^^

**Nasumi-chan Uharu: **Masih, tapi mungkin tidak sering. Ini sudah dilanjutkan~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**UFO Reply**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine_

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst. Ah, _it's a cyber fic_

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy It!**_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sudah hampir pertengahan tahun, apa ada rencana untuk sisa tahun nanti, _niisan(s)?_

**Naruto****: **_COMEBACK STAGE!_

**Kiba: **Naru-_nii _membocorkan rahasia!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aw, aw,aw, aw~~ Kenapa kalian berpenampilan seperti itu?

(_Fan _menyertakan foto anggota Konoha's Academy ketika mereka menggunakan T-shirt tanpa lengan.)

**Sasuke****: **Kau tidak menyukainya?

**Neji:**Whoah, _I'm so sexxyyyy~_

**Kiba: **-_-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Otanjobi omodetou, _Gaara-_kun! _:D

**Kiba: **Selamat bertambah usia, _niisaaaann~_

**Naruto: **_The birthday boy in cream, kekekeke._

(Naruto menyertakan foto perayaan ulang tahun dimana wajah Gaara dihiasi krim kue ulang tahunnya.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_ Hanya perasaanku saja atau Kiba-_kun _memang belum pernah bernyanyi solo?

**Naruto: **Kami belum memberikannya ijin untuk melakukan itu ^^

**Kiba****: **Aku masih harus banyak belajar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kyaaa~ Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau harus memelihara kalian!

(_Fan _menyertakan foto Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara yang sedang memakai bando telinga kucing.)

**Neji****: **Aku bersedia memelihara kucing merah itu!

_**Fan: **_Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Naru-_cat _dan Sasu-_cat?_

**Kiba: **Kuserahkan mereka padamu. Keduanya teralu merepotkan untuk diurus :p

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kudengar kau selalu memantau perkembangan penjualan tiket konser kalian. Apa itu benar, Naruto-_niisan?_

**Sasuke****: **Hn.

**Gaara**_**: **_Dia selalu menjadi orang yang paling sibuk memastikan semua hal mengenai konser kami.

**Kiba: **Dia bahkan sampai turun tangan untuk memastikan harga tiket agar tidak membebani Chrysanths. _What a great leader he is._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Jadi ini bukan _fanservice?_

(_Fan_ menyertakan foto Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berdiri bersampingan dengan sebelah tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggang pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.)

**Kiba: **Bukan? O.O

**Neji: **Aku sudah terlalu sering melihat mereka melakukan itu, tapi sampai saat ini aku tetap tidak bisa membedakan mana yang _fanservice _mana yang bukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Niisan, _terima kasih banyak untuk kopi pagi ini~

**Naruto: **Kembali kasih~ Kami senang kau menyukainya ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_san, _kenapa kau tidak pernah gemuk? Padahal kau selalu makan paling banyak.

**Gaara****: **Kurasa dia memiliki kelainan pencernaan.

**Naruto: **Benar-benar membuat iri. Disaat kami harus diet, dia tetap bisa makan dengan porsi biasa—dan kadang malah lebih. Ck!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Benar-benar serasi! Apa benar kalian tidak berkencan?

(_Fan_ menunjukkan kumpulan foto kedekatan Naruto dan Shion.)

**Naruto****: **Tipeku bukanlah seseorang yang lebih tua.

**Kiba: **Berarti Sasuke-_niisan_ tidak termasuk ke dalam tipemu, _niisan?_

**Naruto: **..._He's the only exception~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku menyukai kalian~ Sangat-sangat menyukai kalian ^^

**Gaara: **Kekasihmu pasti cemburu kalau mendengar ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa benar kau punya kebiaan _sleep-talking, _Kiba_-kun? How adorable!_

**Kiba: **_Am I?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Hampir mendekati tanggal _anniversary! _Apa hadiah yang kalian inginkan tahun ini?

**Neji****: **Umm... mobil baru? Mobil yang sekarang nyatanya sudah tidak cukup menampung kali berlima ^^

**Naruto: **Kami tumbuh dengan sangat baik :D

**Kiba: **_Niisan_... -_-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku sudah melihat _preview reality show _itu! Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang sering dilakukan Naruto-_kun _dan Sasuke-_kun _di dalam kamar sampai-sampai tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengganggu.

**Gaara****: **Aku juga ingin tahu. Mereka tidak pernah, satu kali pun, membiarkan kami masuk ke dalam kamar kalau mereka sedang berdua di dalamnya.

**Kiba: **Entah kenapa aku curiga mereka melakukan hal yang selama ini dibayangkan banyak Chrysanths.

**Naruto: **_Hush now._ Anak kecil dilarang ikut campur urusan orang dewasa, kekeke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalian benar-benar hebat! _All kill!_

(_Fan_ menyertakan artikel mengenai lagu Konoha's Academy yang berhasi menduduki peringkat pertama di lima _chart _musik sekaligus.)

**Sasuke****: **Kalian lebih hebat karena bisa membuat kami melakukan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Dua minggu yang lalu Naruto-_niisan _yang cidera, kali ini Gaara-kun. Kalian harus lebih hati-hati

**Kiba: **Tentu. Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir~ Aku akan menjadi adik yang baik dan menjaga kakak-kakakku dengan lebih baik!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Gaara-_kun, _apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?

(_Fan_ mekampirkan tulisan mengenai kedekatannya dengan keluarga Naruto.)

**Gaara****: **_Nope._ Aku lebih suka kalian menyimpulkannya sendiri.

**Sasuke****: **Siapa yang ingin kau buat cemburu? Neji atau aku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Niisan,_ apa kirimanku sudah sampai di _dorm_ kalian? Aku mengirim itu seminggu yang lalu, tapi aku selalu lupa menanyakan apa kalian sudah menerimanya atau belum.

**Naruto: **Kami sudah menerimanya~ Terima kasih banyak ^^

**Neji****: **Huh? Kau sudah menerimanya? Darimana kau tahu mana bingkisan yang dia kirimkan? Aku yakin kau tidak pernah membaca pengirim dari bingkisan-bingkisan yang sampai di _dorm _kita.

**Gaara: **Neji menghancurkan suasana, ckckck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku ingin tahu, siapa yang paling menyebalkan dinatara kalian berlima?

**Naruto****: **Uumm...Kalau mereka sedang tidak bisa diatur, semuanya memiliki tingkat menyebalkan yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kudenganr akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-_niisan _juga belajar memasak. Bagaimana rasa masakan buatannya?

**Neji****: **Belum sebaik Naruto, tapi harus kuakui dia lebih baik berada di dapur daripada aku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Awalnya aku tidak suka ini, tapi lama-kelamaan kalian berdua terlihat serasi. _I ship your relationship!_

(_Fan _menyertakan foto Sasuke dan Shizune yang ditampilkan bersampingan.)

**Sasuke: **Benarkah?

**Kiba****: **Naruto-_nii, _Sasu-_nii _selingkuh di UFO!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Lainkali kalian harus mencoba jajanan pinggir jalan di sini, _niisan! _Kalian harus mampir lagi~

**Gaara****: **Tentu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__OH MY GOD! _Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu kalau mereka berdua ini adalah orang yang sama?

(_Fan _menampilkan dua foto Naruto; yang pertama saat sedang menyanyi di panggung dan yang kedua saat sedang didandani, lengkap dengan rambut pirang panjang_._)

**Kiba****: **Ah! Naruto-_niisan _dan Naruko-_neesan! _:D

**Neji: **Naruko terlihat manis. LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku tidak sabar menunggu episode _battle dance _selanjutnya. Naruto-_kun, _kau harus mengambil tempatmu lagi!

**Gaara: **Aku tidak akan membiarkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sasuke-_kun_, kau harus cepat menyelesaikan kuliahmu, jangan sampai tersusul Neji-_kun_.

**Sasuke: **Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen, Naru-_san. _Makanan instan tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

**Sasuke****: **Dia teralu sulit diatur untuk hal yang satu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Oranye dimana-mana. Sepertinya kau tidak bisa lepas dari warna satu ini, _niisan._

(_Fan _ menunjukkan foto tempat tidur Naruto yang serba oranye.)

**Naruto****: **Itu warna yang paling kusukai~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Terlalu banyak _pairing _baru akhir-akhir ini. Aku khawatir _pairing _kalian terlupakan karena kalian jarang terlihat dekat di depan layar.

**Neji: **Jarang? Kami selalu dekat dimanapun kami berada. Mungkin kau saja yang kurang memperhatikan kedekatan kami~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Naruto-_kun _cukup berbakat dalam bidang akting. Kenapa kau tidak ikut membintangi sebuah drama?

**Naruto****: **Aku tidak sebaik yang kau lihat. Biar Gaara dan Neji saja yang berkecimpung di bidang itu ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku membawa buku pelajaran saat menunggu _shooting _acara musik kalian hari ini. Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan salah satu dari sekolahku dan kalian...

**Naruto****: **Kau hebat! ^^b

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpaling saat Sasuke-_niisan _menyanyikan lagu solo di _talkshow _semalam. _Niisan, _suaramu benar-benar...

**Neji****: **'Benar-benar'?

**Sasuke: **'Mengagumkan'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Walaupun kau ada di posisi terakhir di _ranking _kepopuleran dibandingkan keempat kakakmu, bagiku kau tetap nomor satu. Kiba-_kun, ganbatte~_

**Gaara****: **_Ne, otou-san. Ganbatte._

**Kiba****: **_Ha'i!_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Siapa bilang Sasuke-_niisan _tidak bisa terlihat menggemaskan?

(_Fan _menyertakan beberapa foto Sasuke yang sedang menggembungkan pipi.)

**Naruto: **Gyah, _kawai desu! Cuteness overload!_

**Sasuke****:**Uh, bisakah kau hapus foto-foto itu?

**Gaara: **Wajah Sasuke memerah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Neji, Gaara dan Kiba-_kun_ selalu berjalan di depan dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto-_kun _dibelakang? Kalian bertiga tidak berperan sebagai _bodyguard _mereka kan?

**Neji****: **Entah kenapa aku merasa ucapanmu benar.

**Kiba: **Kami memang 'menjaga' mereka, tapi tidak bisa disebut _bodyguard _juga.

**Gaara: **Kalau mereka menggaji kami, baru kami benar-benar berperan sebagai _bodyguard._

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalau kalian benar-benar memiliki kekasih, kalian pasti akan memperkenalkannya kepada kami (Chrysanths) kan?

**Neji: **Kami pasti memberitahu _management _dulu, setelah itu kami pasti akan memberitahu kalian. Jangan khawatir~

**Gaara: **Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memberitahu kalian.

**Naruto: **Tentu! Aku akan memastikan agar kalian selalu menerima kabar bahagia dari kami. Tapi kabar seperti itu sepertinya belum akan muncul. Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu pun anggota Konoha's Academy selingkuh dari Chrysanths ^^

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**UFO Reply**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine_

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst. Ah, _it's a cyber fic_

**Questions' Credit: **INSPIRIT, ELF, SHAWOL

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy It!**_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Salahmu karena sangat menggemaskan, Sasuke _niisan _jadi tidak bisa berpaling dan sangat menyukaimu, Naruto-_nii_!

**Naruto****: **Kau cemburu? Maaf, tapi dia memang sangat menyukaiku~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalau kau membalas pesan ini menggunakan lebih dari lima karakter, aku akan mengirimkan parsel berisi makanan ringan.

**Kiba: ** :D (=3=) : (^^)

**Gaara: **Itu lima _emoticon_, Kiba, bukan lima karakter #_sigh_

**Neji: **_How greed, _ckckck

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**___Kalau tidak ada yang membalas pesanku, aku akan berpaling ke fandom lain!

**Naruto: **Selamat mencoba~ Aku berani bertaruh kau akan kembali saat melihat kami~

**Neji: **Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari kharisma Konoha's Academy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_ Mungkin kau memang tidak setinggi Kiba, tapi aku selalu mencintaimu, Gaara _niisan_ ^^

**Gaara****: **Aku juga mencintaimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**___Hanya perasaanku saja atau Kiba-_kun _memang jarang membalas UFO akhir-akhir ini?

**Neji****: **Dia terlalu sibuk makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku ingin selalu memikirkanmu, Naruto _niisan!_

**Kiba: **Lebih baik kau memikirkanku~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Naruto _niisan_ milikku, milikku, milikku.

**Sasuke: **Selamat malam.

**Neji: **Ck, _jealous much_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kudengar kau mencintaiku, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku juga mencintaimu~

**Naruto****: **_He loves me~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku kesal karena kakakku tidak mau mendegarkanku!

**Naruto: **Aku juga kesal karena _member_-_kun_ tidak mendengarkanku T-T

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa yang sangat kau sukai saat ini, _niisan?_

**Naruto****: **Kau!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Anggota tertampan pasti membalas pesanku.

**Gaara: **Balas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **I'm thinking of you. I can't stop thinking about you._

**Sasuke****: **_Then don't stop._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya agar bisa tidur di malam yang panas seperti sekarang.

**Sasuke: **Tutup matamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **I'm so sleepy... I could die..._

**Gaara****: **_Don't die, just go to sleep._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sasuke _niisan, _cepatlah sembuh dari cideramu. _I miss you._

**Naruto****: **_I miss him too—so damn much._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, mencintainya terus-menerus dan membuatkan makanan enak setiap hari. Apa sekarang kalian bisa mempercayakan Kiba _niisan _padaku?

**Naruto****: **_Nope._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **The youngest is the cutest~_

**Neji****: **_Thank yoouuu~_

**Kiba****: **_Hey! I'm the youngest here!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Saasuke _niisan_, terlalu banyak NaruGaa's _moments_ berkeliaran akhir-akhir ini. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu!

**Sasuke****: **Aku akan menahan Naruto untuk diriku sendiri mulai sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Hasil ujianku akan keluar besok. Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau nilainya buruk?

**Kiba****: **Sobek dan segera buang ke tempat sampah terdekat.

**Naruto: **AHEM! Jadi itu yang selalu kau lakukan saat mendapat nilai jelek?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalau kau tidak bisa memberikan Sasuke padaku, setidaknya biarkan aku meminjamnya selama satu hari~

**Naruto****: **Tidak mau~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Menurutmu berapa rata-rata _mental age _yang dimiliki kelima anggota Konoha's Academy, _niisan_?

**Sasuke: **Tujuh tahun. Masih kekanakan. (Merujuk ke empat anggota yang tersisa.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ _Who are we (Chrysanths) belong to?_

**Naruto****: **_ME!_

**Gaara: **_Us._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Niisan, _katakan sesuatu untukku~

**Kiba****: **Sesuatu~

**Neji: **#_facepalm_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku akan menghantui kalian dalam mimpi malam ini, _niisan._

**Sasuke: **Aku tidak akan tidur kalau begitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Besok ujian dimulai dan sampai detik ini aku masih memikirkan kalian. _I'm so doomed!_

**Gaara****: **Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Matikan koneksi internet dan buka bukumu!

_**Fan: **_Kalau begitu, beri aku semangat.

**Kiba: **_FIGHTIIIINNGG~~_

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **Always think about you, Love you all~_

**Neji****: **_Always think about you, too. Conclusion: One heart._

_**Fan:**_ /

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kiba, menikahlah denganku!

**Kiba****: **Kau harus meminta restu keempat kakakku dulu~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__AHH, SASUKE NIISAN, LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH! _Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu.

**Neji: **Dan Sasuke tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Naruto. Kau kurang beruntung, kekeke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ _Niiisan, _aku sudah menembakkan panah cintaku ke arahmu!

**Sasuke****: **Hn? Sampai sekarang belum ada _member _yang mati. Kau yakin arahnya benar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sangat, sangat, sangat, sangaaaattt menyukaimu, Kiba-_kun!_

**Gaara****: **Lalu bagiamana denganku?

**Naruto: **Kau harus menyukaiku juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Karena Naruto _niisan _jarang membalas, aku jadi lebih menyukai Kiba-_kun._

**Naruto****: **Balas. Sekarang kau harus lebih menyukaiku~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Hari Anak sedunia! Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto-_san?_

**Sasuke****: **Bukankah seharusnyakau menanyakan hal itu pada Kiba?

**Naruto: **_Geezz, I'm not a kid _-_-

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Naruto _nisan, _Sasuke _niisan, _kalian harus cepat menikah!

**Neji****: **_They do!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Tubuh Neji _niisan _sangat bagus, apa aku boleh melihatnya saat kau mandi?

**Kiba****: **Kau harus kumpulkan uangnya, Neji-_nii_!

**Gaara: **Huh? Apa itu artinya aku harus membayar?

**Naruto: **AHEM! _Guys, I think you must stop it now._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalian harus selalu bersama selamanya.

**Naruto: **Tentu! Kami akan selama bersamanya—bersama semua Chrysanths

**Kiba: **_That's so cheesy, niisan_ -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa silsilah keluarga di Konoha's Academy tidak bisa diubah? Aku setuju Sasuke-_kun _dan Naruto-_kun _menjadi ayah dan ibu, tapi ide mengenai Gaara yang sebagai anak perempuan atau sebagai 'istri' Neji itu terlalu...

**Sasuke****: **Gaara adalah 'istri' Neji? Sebagai ayahnya aku tidak akan merestui hubungan mereka.

**Gaara: **Kau berlebihan, _leader-sama._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa yang harus kulakukan agar tidak selalu memikirkanmu, _niisan?_

**Kiba****: **Kau tidak akan bisa berpaling, kekeke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Berhenti berlarian di kepalaku, _niisan!_

**Naruto: **_So cheesy~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalian harus bertanggung jawab! Karena begadang menonton acara _talkshow _semalam, aku hampir tertidur saat pelajaran di kelas

**Gaara: **Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus tidur cepat malam ini.

**Naruto: **_Oyasumi~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Setiap kali kau menyanyikan lagu sendu, aku pasti menangis. Jangan lakukan itu lagi (membuatku menangis), Sasuke _niisan!_

**Sasuke****: **_Sorry but no promise made._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kau selalu memnbuat kami cemburu jika berdekatan dengan penyanyi wanita, Neji-_san_.

**Kiba****: **Benar kan apa kataku? Tidak salah lagi, dia memang seorang _playboy._

**Naruto: **_Stop it before I stop you, kiddo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalian tidak terlalu cocok, tapi ide mengenai _pairing leader _dan anggota termuda tidaklah buruk.

**Sasuke****: **Apa itu artinya kau menyukai _pairing _NaruKiba?

**Neji: **Uh-oh. Naruto, cepat datang sebelum ada satu Chrysanth yang menjadi korban kecemburuan kekasihmu!

**Kiba: **_Overacting_ -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Berikan satu kutipan untuk Chrysanths, _niisan~_

**Kiba****:**_Nokorimono ni wa fuku ga aru. (Luck exist in the leftover.)_

**Neji: **_Keizoku wa chikari nari. (Continuance (also) is a power/strength.)_

**Naruto: **_I no naka no kawazu taikai wo shirazu. (A frog in a well does not know the great sea.)_

**Gaara: **_Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu. (Nothing ventured, nothing gained.)_

**Sasuke: **_Kachou fuugetsu. (Flower, bird, wind, moon.)_

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Makna kutipan:**

**.**

**.**

**Kiba: **Ada keberuntungan disaat terakhir.

**.**

**Neji: **Jangan menyerah. Terus bertahan akan membangun/menunjukkan ketegaran dan kekuatan. Keteguhan adalah kekuatan.

**.**

**Naruto: **Orang yang menilai sesuatu dengan pemikiran sempitnya tidak pernah tahu dunia yang luas diluar sana.

**.**

**Gaara:** Harusmengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

**.**

**Sasuke: **Nikmati keindahan alam, dan pelajari dirimu sendiri saat melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**kirara: **Belum kok. Yang '_End_' itu _chapter _yang kemarin ^^

**.**

**.**

**Guest: **Lanjutan multichap maksudnya? Kalo iya, aku belum ada pikiran buat bikin. Buat _fic_ ini paling aku buat _side story_-nya aja, dan itu pun _oneshot_ ^^

**.**

**.**

**Guest (Cassiopeia): **_Yep, I'll keep writing~ I ALWAYS KEEP MY FAITH! _X3


	7. Chapter 7

**UFO Reply**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine_

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst. Ah, _it's a cyber fic_

**Questions' Credit: **INSPIRIT, ELF, SHAWOL, EXOTICS

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy It!**_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku berani bertaruh demi persediaan ramen selama satu bulan kalau Naruto-_kun _tidak akan membalas ini!

**Naruto****: **Kirimkan ramen-ramen itu besok pagi~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Tidak bisakah Gaara-_niisan _dan Naruto_-niisan _tidak memperebutkan posisi _dancer _di Konoha's Academy?

**Neji: **Umm, kurasa sulit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Niisans, _ini tahun ketigaku menjadi Chrysanths, berikan aku hadiah!

**Kiba: **Benarkah?_Otanjobi_~

(Kiba menyertakan foto kelima anggota Konoha's Academy yang tertidur pulas di atas tatami.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa yang harus kulakukan saat bertemu kalian besok? Apa yang harus kukenakan? T-shirt? _Dress?_

**Gaara****: **_You're beautiful no matter what._

**Sasuke: **Gaara tertular virus 'bermulut manis' dari Neji. Mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Sesekali aku ingin kalian bertukar pasangan(?). Bisakah?

**Kiba****: **Tidak. Kakak-kakakku harus menjadi orang yang setia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Awwww~ So adorkable~~_

(_Fan _menyertakan dua foto; Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang memperebutkan sebuah botol air mineral dan Naruto yang sedang memperlihatkan _puppy eyes _saat Sasuke menolak untuk membagi minumannya.)

**Kiba: **HA! Lihat betapa kekanakannya dua anggota tertua Konoha's Academy itu!

**Gaara: **Aku yakin Naruto pasti akan membuatmu kelaparan kalau dia membaca komentarmu, Kiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Naruto _niisan_; Kiba-_kun _atau Sasuke _niisan?_

**Naruto: **Sasuke!

_**Fan: **_Gaara-_kun_ atau Sasuke _niisan?_

**Naruto**_**: **_Sasuke!

_**Fan: **_Neji-_kun_ atau Sasuke _niisan?_

**Naruto**_**: **_Sasuke!

_**Fan: **_Hmm, terakhir. Ramen atau Sasuke _niisan?_

**Naruto: **Uh... Umm...

**Neji: **_In the end Sasuke meets his eternal rival, hahahaha._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kau sangat mirip ayahmu, Naruto-_kun!_

(_Fan _menyertakan foto Naruto dan Minato.)

**Kiba****: **_Absolutely agree._

**Gaara: **_Great gene._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_kun, _mana yang lebih kau sukai? Gadis yang seusia denganmu, lebih muda darimu, atau lebih tua darimu?

**Kiba: **Aku harus memilih? Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan ketiganya?

**Naruto: **Neji benar-benar sudah memberikan dampak yang buruk, ckckckck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Berikan jawaban jujur, siapa _member _yang paling tampan di Konoha's Academy?

**Sasuke: **_That's a sensitive topic actually._

**Kiba: **_Let's say... ALL!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Naruko-_chan _benar-benar cantik.

(_Fan _menyertakan foto Naruto yang tengah didandani dengan wig pirang panjang yang sudah terpasang dengan rapi.)

**Neji****: **UGH! Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi dia memang cantik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__You were smiling a lot at today broadcast, _Neji _niisan _^^

**Gaara****: **_Glad to hear that he's stop being moody._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa yang paling ingin kalian dengar dari kami (Chrysanths)?

**Naruto: **_"No matter what I'll keep my faith in you." _^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Aku sudah bisa membuat ramen, Naruto _niisan. _Kau harus datang ke rumahku untuk mencobanya~

**Kiba****: **Naru-_nii_ sedang sibuk, jadi aku akan mewakilkan. Dimana rumahmu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto _niisan_, sekarang Gaara _niisan_ yang menghilang. Kenapa kalian tidak menampakkan diri disini?

**Naruto****: **_Busy preparing the next dance battle~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kurasa makin lama kantung mataku makin bertambah parah, _niisan_

**Neji****: **Jangan khawatir, aku sama sekali tidak membenci panda.

**Kiba:** Huh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kapan _single _OST yang dinyanyikan Gaara dirilis? Aku sudah tidak sabar~ Bisa beri aku bocoran, Gaara-_kun?_

**Gaara****: **_Midnight..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku tidak tahu apakah ini termasuk mengerikan atau kharismatik.

(_Fan _menyertakan foto Kiba yang tengah menyanyi dengan tatapan mata tajam.)

**Neji****: **Ah, _otouto-kun_ tentu saja kharismatik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_kun, _kau masih takut kepada Naruto _niisan?_

**Kiba****: **Uh-huh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku tidak pernah bisa menahan tawa saat melihat kesalahan-kesalahan kalian saat _shooting _mini drama Konoha's Academy. Kalian berlima menggemaskan!

**Neji****: **Kau tertawa diatas penderitaan kami? Tega sekali...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Uh, entah kenapa aku merasa makin lama kalian semakin dekat. Sasuke _niisan, _apa kau tidak khawatir Naruto _niisan _direbut Gaara-_kun?_

**Sasuke: **Gaara tidak akan berani melakukannya, kau tenang saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Bersentuhan! Bibir kalian bersentuhan! KYAAAA~

(_Fan _menyertakan foto Naruto dan Neji yang sedang bermain memindahkan kertas lipat dengan mulut mereka.)

**Gaara****: **Aku berdoa dengan tulus semoga Neji bisa tenang di alam sana setelah bertemu Sasuke nanti.

**Kiba: **_Amen_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Bisakah Naruto-_kun _berjanji padaku untuk tidak duduk di kursi lagi selama pernampilan kalian? Semuanya harus menjaga _leader _pirang kita dengan baik agar tidak cidera lagi...

**Naruto: **Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kalian. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, _minna _^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Haruskah aku cemburu karena Kiba-_kun_ lebih memilih makanan dibandingkan kami (Chrysanths)?

**Sasuke: **Dia berkata seperti itu? Kiba, kau benar-benar...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Mari bersiap untuk tidur~ _Niisan, _matikan lampu dan segera tarik selimutmu!

**Gaara****: **_Oyasumi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Hug, hug, hug. When will you kiss, kiss, kiss? _Neji-_kun? _Gaara-_kun?_

**Neji****: **_When we get married, don't you think so?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa benar-benar sulit bagimu untuk mengakui kalau semua sikap dinginmu itu adalah daya tarikmu, Sasuke-_kun?_

**Kiba****: **Sasuke-_nii _bukan orang yang senang mencaritahu kelebihannya, jadi kurasa hal itu sulit baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku jadi penasaran apa yang kalian bicarakan. Hmm~

(_Fan _menyertakan foto saat anggota Konoha's Academy tengah berbisik satu sama lain.)

**Gaara****: **Haruskah aku memberitahumu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Aku baru menyadari kalau tinggi Naruto _niisan _dan Sasuke _niisan _hampir sama dengan tinggi _manager-san!_

**Neji****: **Kau ingin mengatakan mereka berdua memiliki tubuh yang tinggi atau _manager _kami yang memiliki tubuh yang pendek, eh?

**Naruto: **_Manager-sama, _Neji menyinggung tinggi badanmu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku tidak menyangka Kiba-_kun _bisa memberikan Neji _niisan piggyback ride. Woah._

**Gaara****: **Dibalik tubuhnya yang kurus, tersimpan tenaga yang besar.

**Naruto: **Kiba sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalau kau diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi _leader _selama satu hari, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kiba _niisan?_

**Kiba****: **Mengosongkan jadwal selama tiga hari dan pergi kemanapun yang aku mau bersama kakak-kakakku!

**Naruto: **Mari dukung Kiba sebagai _leader _Konoha's Academy periode dua!

**Gaara: **Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang mendengarkan kampanye politik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa yang akan kau lakukan sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, _niisan?_

**Sasuke****: **Menjadi anggota salah satu _boyband _senior bernama Konoha's Academy.

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Gaara-_kun, _berhentilah mengabaikan Kiba-_kun._

(_Fan _menyertakan foto yang menunjukkan bagaimana Gaara tidak menanggapi ucapan sang anggota termuda dan malah bicara dengan _member _yang lain.)

**Gaara****: **_Hai!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Insomnia~ Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan dini hari seperti ini?

**Kiba****: **Baru saja kembali dari studio _dance_. Koreografer kami hari ini sangat mengerikan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalian memberikan kami 'kami'!

(_Fan _menyertakan foto bunga krisan yang diberikan Konoha's Academy di salah satu acara _fan-signing._)

**Naruto: **Kami memberikan Chrysanths Crysanth! ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Pipi Naruto-_kun _memang menggemaskan, tapi Sasuke _niisan _tidak perlu terus mencubitnya.

**Sasuke****: **Kau hanya cemburu karena tidak bisa melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kiba-_kun _sebentar lagi akan mencapai usia dua puluh tahunan awal!

**Kiba****: **Aku makin bertambah dewasa!

**Neji: **Kau jelas-jelas menghindari penggunaan kata 'tua', hahahaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Berhenti memamerkan tubuhmu, Sasuke _niisan. _Tanpa kau ekspos pun kami tahu kalau kau mempunyai tubuh yang bagus.

**Sasuke: **_Uh, okay._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Kapan kalian akan menepati janji dan membagikan ciuman gratis kepada kami, _niisan?_

**Naruto: **Baiklah, aku akan memenuhinya sekarang. Ayo tutup matamu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Katakan A-YO kalau kau membaca pesan ini~

**Sasuke****: **A-YO.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa para _member _masih sering membuat kepalamu berdenyut nyeri, _leader-sama?_

**Kiba****: **Tidak, tidak. Kami sudah menjadi anak yang baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Semua _member _bisa saling dipasangkan satu sama lain, tapi perhatianku tetap terfokus pada SasuNaru.

**Gaara: **Kau juga harus memperhatikan NaruGaa.

**Neji: **Dan NejiGaa.

**Kiba: **Jangan lupa NaruKiba juga~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Bisa melihat kalian dengan sangat jelas hari ini. Semoga kita bertemu lagi di acara _fan-signing _berikutnya, _niisans._

**Naruto****: **Kau harus datang di acara selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya ^^

**Neji: **Kami pasti akan menunggu kedatanganmu.

**Kiba: **Lain kali kami tidak hanya akan memberikan kalian bunga, jadi kau harus datang.

**Gaara: **Karena Kiba berkata seperti itu, kurasa dia sudah merencanakan kejutan spesial untukmu. Sasuke, katakan sesuatu.

**Sasuke: **_You all said every single thing up there. Well then, let me tell her that we'll love her more if she comes. Love ya'._

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Jancomaria: **Eh? Rasanya perasaan itu sudah pernah dimasukkan, tapi tidak secara eksplisit. Sudah di-_update~ _^^

**.**

**.**

**AfrilClouds: **'Clouds'? _Fans-_nya Yesung Super Junior kah? :3 Terimakasih~ ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**UFO Reply**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine_

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst. Ah, _it's a cyber fic_

**Questions' Credit: **INSPIRIT, ELF, SHAWOL, EXOTICS

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy It!**_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kenapa lagu kalian jadi _ballad _begini, _niisan?_

(_Fan _membicarakan _single _baru Konoha's Academy.)

**Gaara****: **Menjajal tantangan baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Hanya perasaanku saja atau warna rambut Naruto _niisan _memang terlihat lebih gelap?

**Naruto: **Kurasa hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku belum berniat mewarnai rambutku~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**___Kiba-_kun, _kalau kau seorang perempuan... :D

**Kiba: **AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBAYANGKANNYA!

**Neji: **Sepertinya Kiba benar-benar tidak menyukai pertanyaan semacam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**___Sebagai adik yang baik, kau harus menuruti perkataan kakak-kakakmu, Kiba-_kun!_

**Kiba****: **AAAAAHHHH! Gaara _niisan _menyamar sebagai seorang _fan!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ SasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasuke~

**Neji****: **Errr... apa kau sedang melapalkan mantra? O.O

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Niisan, _siapa yang mempunyai kebiasaan tidur paling buruk?

**Gaara****: **_Our youngest. _Selain bicara ketika tidur, dia juga tidak bisa diam (selalu berguling kesana-kemari). Mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Naruto _niisan, how's your English skill?_

**Naruto: **_Not bad._

_**Fan: **__Really?_

**Neji: **_He's not bad, really. Just so-so._

**Kiba: **Neji_niisan, _Naruto _nii _bilang aku boleh menghabiskan jatah makan malammu hari ini :D

**Gaara: **Kurasa dia membaca balasanmu ini, Neji. Kau sungguh tidak beruntung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__OH MY GOD! I CAN DIE NOW~_

(_Fan _menyertakan foto Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang bermain _pepero kiss_ dengan jarak wajah yang amat dekat.)

**Kiba****: **_May you rest in peace._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Gaara-_kun, _kau masih belum mau menerima Neji-_nii _untuk menjadi kekasihmu?

**Neji: **Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengubah jawabanmu di _interview_ tempo hari, Sabaku-_san?_

**Naruto: **EHEM! Kurasa sebaiknya kau mulai dengan melontarkan ajakan berkencanmu itu secara langsung kepada yang bersangkutan, Hyuuga-_san._

**Sasuke: **Aku heran kenapa dia bisa bicara terang-terangan di dunia maya dan di depan layar sementara di kehidupan nyata dia selalu diam ketika dihadapan dengan pemuda berambut merah satu itu.

**Kiba: **Whoa, whoa. Neji-_nii, _maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan _image-_mu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**____Baby, baby, baby. _Kulitmu benar-benar seperti kulit bayi, Gaara-_kun._

**Gaara: **_Thanks to my parents then. Their genes are the best._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kudengar _manager-sama _memerintahkan Kiba-_kun _untuk berdiet. Apa itu benar, _niisan?_

**Neji****: **Ya. Akhirnya dia harus mengontrol diri untuk tidak terus mengosongkan isi lemari pendingin kami, kkkkkk~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**___Naruto-_nii, _sudah sampai tahap apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-_nii?_

**Neji****: **Beritahu aku apa tahap tertinggi yang ada di daftarmu dan aku akan memberikan tanggapan teraktual mengenai hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__See? _Kalian menggunakan pakaian yang sama!

(_Fan _menyertakan foto-foto dimana Sasuke dan Naruto mengunakan t-shirt dan jaket yang sama namun di waktu yang berbeda.)

**Gaara: **_Couple tee. _Wajar kan mereka melakukan itu? (Menggunakan pakaian yang sama).

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ _Niisan, _terima kasih untuk albumnya hari ini. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik!

**Kiba****: **Oh, oh, kau mendapatkannya? Selamat~ Tolong jaga anakku baik-baik, _ne?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kyuu~ Dari sekian banyak binatang, kenapa kau memilih rubah, Naruto _niisan?_

**Naruto****: **Karena rubah adalah simbol dari umur yang panjang dan perlindungan dari roh-roh jahat. Menarik bukan? ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kudengar peran Naruto sebagai koki sekarang tergeser oleh Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi?

**Neji****: **_Leader _kami sedang sibuk. Tolong beri dukungan dan semangat untuknya, Chrysanths.

**Kiba:** _Naruto niisan, FIGHTING!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Di antara Sasuke dan Kiba, siapa yang akan kau jadikan kekasih, Gaara-_kun?_

**Gaara****: **Uuuuhhhh... Kurasa tidak memiliki kekasih sama sekali bukan ide yang buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Tidak sabar menunggu _comeback stage _kalian. Kenapa lama sekali?

**Naruto****: **Kami sedang berusaha untuk mencapai kesempurnaan, tolong bersabar sedikit lagi~ ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Eh? Bukankah kau sedang flu, Kiba-_kun? _Kukira kau tidak akan datang ke acara _fansigning._

**Kiba****: **Flu tidak akan mengalahkan cintaku kepada semua Chrysanths yang sudah merelakan waktu mereka untuk bertemu denganku dan keempat kakakku yang lain.

**Neji: **Kiba lebih kuat dari yang kalian tahu. Jangan khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**___Naruto-_kun, _Neji-_kun, _kalian harus berhenti mem-_bully _Gaara-_kun._

**Neji****: **Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Menggodanya terlanjur menyenangkan ^^v

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**___Ouch. _Niisan, daijobu?_

(_Fan _menyertakan video ketika Naruto terjatuh setelah sebelumnya diterjang Kiba di salah satu _game show.)_

**Naruto: **Pinggangku... Hiks.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Aku tidak menyangka _leader-kun _benar-benar memiliki sisi kekanakan seperti ini.

(_Fan _menunjukkan foto ketika Naruto duduk di salah satu ayunan dan menendang ayunan lain yang ada di depannya.)

**Gaara****: **Aku hampir mati terkejut ketika ayunanku diserang. Astaga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Aku sudah melihat foto-foto latihan _dance _terbaru kalian. Kiba-_kun. _KYAAAA.

**Neji: **Kiba, kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan di video itu. Pakaianmu terlalu terbuka.

**Kiba: **Kenapa? Bukankah tubuhku bagus?

**Sasuke: **Kau memang berhak memamerkan tubuhmu, tapi lama-lama kau bisa masuk angin kalau hanya menggunakan t-shirt tanpa lengan setiap kali kita berlatih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**____Niichan, I like you a lot!_

**Neji: **_How much?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa hal yang paling mengerikan dari Kiba-_kun?_

**Gaara****: **Yang paling mengerikan adalah ketika dia kesal dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

**Sasuke: **Tempat itu pasti akan berantakan karena dia meluapkan semua kekesalannya di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Naruto-_san, _apa yang sedang kau kenakan sekarang?

**Sasuke****: **_Bathrobe._

**Neji: **WHOA, Sasuke, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamarnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Minna, _jaga kondisi kalian dengan baik. Akhir-akhir ini temperatur terus turun karena pergantian musim.

**Naruto****: **Kalian juga harus melakukan hal yang sama~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sasuke harus menikah denganku!

**Naruto****: **_Oh, no no no no, he can't do._

**Sasuke: **_Gomen,_ aku tidak bisa melawan perkataan _leader-sama._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Aku jatuh miskin, _niisan, _tapi aku tidak menyesal menghabiskan semua uang tabungan musim panasku untuk membeli album kalian :D

**Neji****: **Benarkah? Kami senang kau menyukainya~ ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Honey?_

**Sasuke: **_Yes, sweetheart?_

**Kiba: **Neji _niisan, _kau tidak boleh menggunakan akun Sasuke-_nii!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku adalah Cinderella. _Niisan, _apa kau tahu dimana sepatu kacaku?

**Kiba: **INI!

**Gaara****: **Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan _slipper _milikku, Kiba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Neji, kau lebih tampan daripada Sasuke!

**Neji****: **Ayo kita pergi berkencan!

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Gaara-_kun, _terlihat mungil dan menggemaskan!

(_Fan _menyertakan foto Gaara yang berdiri di tengah di salah satu foto Konoha's Academy.)

**Gaara****: **Salahkan tubuh para _member _yang begitu menjulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ _Niisan, _gambarkan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sekarang.

**Naruto****: **Aku tidak bisa menggambar.

(Naruto menyertakan foto dimana Gaara dan Neji sedang duduk di sofa dengan popcorn ditaruh di tengah sementara Sasuke dan Kiba duduk di lantai dengan tangan memegang _console game_. Mata keempatnya tampak terfokus ke layar televisi layar datar yang ada di hadapan mereka.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang bisa mengatakan perasaanmu dengan mudah, tapi kau harus memberitahu keempat kakakmu kalau kau menyayangi mereka, Kiba-_kun._

**Naruto: **Kau membuat Sasuke tersedak karena Kiba tiba-tiba berteriak _"NIISAN, I LOVE YOU"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Siapa yang paling sulit ditebak di antara kalian berlima?

**Gaara****: **Kebanyakan orang pasti menebak Sasuke, tapi sebenarnya Kiba lebih cocok dijadikan jawaban. Dia terlalu pandai menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_ASTAGGAAAA! Aku merasa seperti sedang menonton film drama romantis.

(_Fan _menyertakan foto ketika Sasuke sedang melingkarkan syal di leher Naruto dan juga sebaliknya.)

**Neji: **Sebagai presiden S.N.S _fansclub, _aku akan memberikan nilai penuh untuk yang satu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa Sasuke dan Kiba memang tidak dekat, Naruto?

**Naruto: **Mereka cukup dekat jika kami sedang berlima, tapi karena mereka sama-sama pendiam di kesehariannya, mereka memang terlihat kaku ketika ditinggalkan berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ NaruGaa atau SasuNaru?

**Kiba: **NaruKiba!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Naru _niisan, _bisakah kau membagi foto-foto _absurd member _Konoha's Academy kepada kami?

**Neji****: **TIDAK AKAN PERNAH.

**Gaara: **Aku tidak akan membiarkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sasuke-_kun, _apa kau masih sering pergi bersama Naruto-_kun _untuk _'ramen date'?_

**Sasuke: **Tentu. Aku tidak mungkin menolak ajakannya kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Wah, Kiba-_kun, congrats!_

(_Fan_ menyertakan artikel yang menuliskan nama Kiba di posisi ke lima pada sebuah _ranking _berjudul '_Member_ Termuda yang Paling Sering Di-_Bully'._)

**Kiba: **Nasibku memang... hiks...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**___Selain Naruto-_kun _aku belum pernah melihat _member _lain melakukan _cosplay. _Apa ada salah satu dari kalian berempat yang tertarik untuk melakukannya?

**Neji: **Oh, tidak, tidak. Naruto saja sudah cukup. Lagipula aku tidak mau membayangkan seseorang seperti Sasuke melakukan _cosplay. _Terlalu mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa yang membuat kalian senang menjadi anggota Konoha's Academy, _niisan?_

**Naruto: **Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatku senang, tapi satu hal yang terpenting adalah karena aku tidak akan pernah sendirian. Berada di antara mereka berempat adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah kualami seumur hidupku dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesali semua yang pernah kami alami bersama di masa depan. Apa itu cukup? ^^

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Jamcomaria: **bisa bayangin foto mereka? :3 Di _fic _ini Naruto keliatannya memang cuma suka sama dua hal; Sasuke dan ramen. Kkk~ ^^

**Cindy: **sudah saya _update~~_ Saya suka Super Junior, tapi mungkin saya belum masuk kategori seorang Elf. Tapi saya Cassie dan Inspirit ^^

**Hyuuga Tia: **Woah, sampe bawa nama Indonesia. Keren, saya aja ga kepikirian ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**UFO Reply**

_Disclaimer_ : _I own the story. Others? Not mine_

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC dan OOC, dll, dkk, dst. Ah, _it's a cyber fic_

**Questions' Credit: **INSPIRIT, ELF, SHAWOL, EXOTICS

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy It!**_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa yang Sasuke-_kun _berikan padamu di NaruSasu Day tahun ini, Naru-_chan?_

**Naruto****: **Dia tidak memberikan apapun. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari hari jadi kami.

**Neji: **Kau sudah menghukumnya dengan tidak memberikan jatah makan malam selama satu minggu, jadi kau sudah tidak berhak menggerutu seperti ini, Naru_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Dari semua hal yang pernah kalian dapatkan dari Chrysanths, apa yang paling kalian sukai?

**Kiba: **Kulkas~ Dan kali ini kuharap kalian akan memberikan isinya padaku, kkkk.

**Gaara: **Ck. Tega sekali kau memanfaatkan Chrysanths seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Rubah, rubah dan rubah. Naruto _niisan, _apa aku harus memberimu seekor rubah untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu tahun depan?

**Sasuke: **_Manager-san _tidak memperbolehkan kami membawa binatang masuk ke apartemen, jadi kurasa kau harus memberikan bonekanya saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku menghabiskan uang tabunganku untuk membeli tiket konser akhir tahun kalian, jadi nanti kalian harus menampilkan yang terbaik ya, _niisan!_

**Neji****: **Kami akan bekerja lebih keras dan kujamin kau tidak akan kecewa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Hari ini saljunya cukup tebal. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun?_

**Kiba****: **Kau hanya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke-_nii? _Bagaimana denganku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kau melakukannya lagi (-_-)

(_Fan _menyertakan kumpulan foto Naruto yang menunjukkan kebiasaan menjilat bibirnya yang kering.)

**Naruto****: **_Can't help it. Old habits die hard _^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Naruto _niisan, _beritahu aku kelemahan Kiba selain makanan.

**Naruto: **Selain makanan? Rasa lapar, tentu saja :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa yang kalian lakukan ketika salju turun pertama kali tahun ini, _niisan?_

**Neji****: **Bukankah kami menikmati momen itu bersama kalian ketika _fansigning?_

**Kiba: **Tahun ini sangat menyenangkan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Siapa yang memiliki kulit paling bagus di Konoha's Academy dan bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkannya?

**Naruto: **Kurasa Sasuke dan Neji pemenangnya. Mereka selalu mengatur waktu tidur dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kenapa kau terlihat begitu menggemaskan, _niisan? _Aku tidak percaya kau lebih tua dariku.

(_Fan _menyertakan foto Gaara yang sedang tertawa lepas ketika terlibat dalam sebuah _pillow fight_ di sebuah sesi foto.)

**Kiba: **Wajah benar-benar bisa menipu, ckckckckck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalau menurut Kiba dia adalah yang paling tampan di Konoha's Academy, apa empat anggota yang lain setuju?

**Neji****: **_Nope._

**Naruto: **_N to the O._

**Sasuke: **_No._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Lain kali aku ingin melihat Neji dan Gaara yang melakukan ini.

(_Fan _menunjukkan foto Naruto dan Sasuke yang bermain _pepero game._)

**Naruto****: **Aku tidak yakin mereka bisa melakukan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kau benar-benar mirip dengan kakakmu, Sasuke-_kun._

**Sasuke: **Tidak. Aku terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya.

**Kiba: **Harus kuakui kalau perkataan Sasuke-_nii _memang benar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Naruto-_kun _menyukai ramen, kalau makanan favorit Kiba-_kun?_

**Neji****: **Kurasa tidak ada yang spesifik. Selama ada makanan di dekatnya, dia akan merasa bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Berhentilah berdiet, _niisan. _Aku ingin melihat pipi tupaimu lagi.

(_Fan _memasang foto Gaara sebelum dan sesudah diet berlangsung.)

**Gaara****: **Aku puas dengan berat badanku sekarang dan kurasa aku tidak mau kembali menambahnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Doki, doki, doki. _Jantungku berdebar ketika akhirnya aku berhadapan dengan _niisan _di acara _fanmeet _kemarin.

**Naruto****: **Benarkah? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. _Doki, doki, doki ^^  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Pantas saja kami kehilangan suara kami satu hari setelah menyaksikan penampilan _live _kalian, _niisan._

(_Fan _mencantumkan artikel dimana Konoha's Academy menempati posisi ketiga dalam urutan penyanyi dengan _fan-chanting _terkeras.)

**Naruto****: **Astaga. Kurasa bukan hanya kami yang harus menjaga pita suara, hahahaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Karena ukuran tubuh kalian hampir sama, apa itu alasan kenapa Naruto-_kun _dan Sasuke-_kun _selalu bertukar t-shirt dan jaket?

**Kiba****: **_I think so. _Mereka bahkan saling bertukar celana _training._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Wajah Gaara _niisan _selalu muncul di kepalaku ketika aku menonton _film _animasi yang dia _dubbing._

**Gaara****: **Benarkah? Kurasa aku harus menerima tawaran untuk menjadi _dubber _lain kali agar kalian terus mengingatku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa Kiba-_kun _masih senang menghabiskan waktu luangnya di apartemen sendirian?

**Gaara****: **Ya, dia masih belum berubah.

**Sasuke: **Dan dia selalu berkomentar kalau aku adalah anggota yang paling tidak senang bersosialisasi. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__SPOT! _Kau terlalu cepat bergerak saat berubah formasi di penampilan kalian semalam, Neji _niisan!_

**Neji: **Ugh. Apa kau, Naruto plus Gaara masih akan membahas kesalahanku itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Naruto selalu memiliki aksen yang lucu saat bicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Kau harus belajar banyak dari Neji, Naru ^^

**Gaara****: **Jangan minta mereka untuk belajar bersama.

**Kiba: **Mereka bukan pasangan guru dan murid yang baik karena pada akhirnya mereka selalu bertengkar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ _I wonder how many shirts that you put behind that coat._

(_Fan _menyertakan foto dimana tubuh Gaara terlihat begitu gemuk.)

**Naruto: **Dia selalu menggunakan setidaknya tiga t-shirt sebelum akhirnya menggunakan mantel di musim dingin seperti sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__This ship is ready to sail! Lalalalalaa~_

(_Fan _menyertakan foto dimana Naruto dan Gaara sedang membalas tatapan satu sama lain dengan senyum di wajah mereka.)

**Kiba: **Tidak kusangka Naruto-_nii _akan selingkuh dari Sasuke-_nii_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa kakimu sudah baikan, Neji-_kun? _Kau terjatuh cukup parah di acara olahraga kemarin

**Neji****: **Aku baik-baik saja sekarang, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Naruto tidak akan pernah mendapatkan peran antagonis. Wajahnya terlalu baik!

**Kiba****:**Kau pasti akan merubah pendapatmu itu kalau sudah tinggal bersamanya.

**Gaara: **Dia bisa jadi lebih mengerikan daripada Sasuke ketika sudah marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalau kalian diberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil kursus, kursus apa yang akan kalian ambil?

**Naruto****: **Memasak! Aku akan mengirimkan hasil masakannya padamu nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Caption: __Baby, I'm sorry._

(_Fan _menunjukkan foto dimana Naruto sedang mengusap pipi Sasuke.)

**Kiba: **_Cheeeessssyyyy._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Beri aku waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk berdiri di depanmu saat _fansigning, niisan._

**Sasuke****: **Kau bisa berdiri di depan kami selama yang kau mau.

**Neji: **Kakashi bisa memarahimu kalau kau memberikan harapan palsu seperti ini kepada _fans _kita, Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Naruto-_kun _berhak bersikap posesif terhadap Shion _neechan. _Dia sangat cantik!

**Naruto: **Tentu saja!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku penasaran apa kebiasaan yang dimiliki Neji saat kalian memiliki waktu luang.

**Kiba: **Dia selalu mengurung diri di ruang aransemen dan tidak membiarkan siapapun mengganggu kencannya dengan keyboard kesayangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Sasuke _niisan, _apa benar Itachi _niisan _sudah memiliki kekasih?

**Sasuke****: **Hal pribadi seperti ini harus kau tanyakan langsung padanya.

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau kalian memiliki kekasih. Yang jelas aku pasti akan sangat sedih, hiks.

**Naruto: **Apakah kebahagiaan kami adalah kesedihan bagimu? ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa benar kalian tidak pernah keluar melalui pintu depan ketika berada di bandara, _niisan?_

**Naruto****: **Tentu saja kami pernah. Tapi kami tidak ingin melihat kalian berdesakan, itulah kenapa kami lebih sering menggunakan pintu belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ Akhir-akhir ini Gaara sering memposting foto kalian di akun SNS-nya. Apa kalian tahu itu, _niisan?_

**Kiba****: **Tentu. Kami berempat bahkan berniat untuk meminta royalti dari semua foto yang dia publikasikan, hahaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku masih menunggu foto lengkap semua anggota keluarga anggota Konoha's Academy. Kalian masih melakukan pertemuan keluarga kan?

**Gaara: **Jadwal akhir tahun kami cukup padat jadi kurasa kau harus bersabar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kudengar _fans-_mu melakukan acara amal, Neji-_san. _Kau pasti sangat bangga.

**Neji****: **Aku selalu bangga jika _fans _kami melakukan hal yang terbaik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Kalau kau tidak bisa dilihat orang lain, apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Kiba?

**Sasuke: **Sudah pasti dia akan menyantap semua makanan yang tidak bisa dia konsumsi karena larangan diet sehat yang diterapkan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Entah kenapa aku suka melihat Gaara _niisan _mengenakan topi. _He looks younger than he already is._

**Gaara: **Kau tidak berkata kalau aku terlihat kekanakan kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan:**_ NaruSasu, NaruGaa, NaruNeji dan NaruKiba. Semua _pairing _ini benar-benar ada.

**Neji: **Sekarang kau tahu kalau julukan _'playboy' _sama sekali tidak cocok disandingkan dengan namaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Aku penasaran dengan _comeback _kalian tahun depan!

**Sasuke: **Kau masih harus bersabar dan menunggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Di antara kalian berlima, siapa yang paling pintar bermain _jankenpo?_

**Gaara: **Aku tidak tahu siapa yang paling pintar, tapi Kiba jelas-jelas yang paling payah dalam permainan ini.

**Naruto: **Terakhir kali kami bermain, dia harus mencuci piring selama tiga hari berturut-turut karena kalah, hahahaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **__Hop, hop, hop. _Mungkin kau harus sering melompat agar bisa menyusul tinggi badan Kiba, Gaara-_nii._

**Sasuke: **Masa pubertasnya sudah lewat, jadi kurasa hal itu tidak akan memberikan dampak apapun.

**Neji: **Sasuke, _Gaara's sulking because of you._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fan: **_Apa kalian tidak pernah merasa bosan melakukan semua hal bersama-sama, _niisan? _Sejak pagi hingga malam selalu menghabiskan waktu berlima, apa itu tidak membosankan?

**Kiba: **Melakukan semua hal bersama orang yang kau sayangi dan juga menyayangimu tidak akan pernah membosankan. Bukankah begitu? ^^

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:** _dan akhirnya saya bisa kembali melanjutkan _fic _ini setelah membiarkannya selama berbulan-bulan. Kemungkinan besar saya tidak akan meng-_update fic _ini dengan cepat, jadi mohon maklum kalau ternyata saya baru bisa menggenapkan _chapter_-nya bulan depan ^^

**.**

**.**

_**Review Reply:**_

**.**

**.**

**Aoi LawLight: **apa masih susah _log in? _(O.O) Pertanyaannya mungkin akan saya masukkan di _chapter _selanjutnya ^^

**Kirie:** _BANZAI! _XD

**Achan: **ini lanjutannyaaa *sodorin _chapter_* :DD 5 _fic _itu udah aku selesein lho ya, jadi jangan nagih lagi, kkkk ^^v Oh iya, aku lupa akunmu itu yang mana, nak, jadi mending kamu PM aku duluan, hehe~

**yhanne-chan: **_real? _Kalo mereka _real, _saya juga pasti jadi _fan _mereka, kkkk~ ^^

**kazuran: **terima kasih~ Tapi maaf, saya tidak akan membuat _side story _ber-_genre romance_ dari _fic _ini ^^


End file.
